


Your Hands

by QueenyClairey



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find it hard to let go once they lock hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time is innocent enough. A pure accident in fact. They are up late, onto the third horror movie of the night, sharing a bottle of beer back and forth between them, because one mustn't get drunk on the night before filming.  
As Colin slides the bottle across to Bradley it slips, and they both stretch forward to rescue the duvet from a beery soaking.  
Bradleys strong fingers grasp the bottle first, and Colins thinner ones come to rest on top. They both look down at the brown glass bottle and their fingers, practically entwined upon it, and Bradley coughs and says "S'okay mate, maids won't be whipping your butt for this one!", then awkwardly pulls the bottle towards his chest. Colin lets his cool fingers slip from Bradley's soft ones, and mutters a thanks, his eyes grazing across Bradleys face.  
As the movie flickers over the screen, they are both cast in soft blue light and Bradley finds his eyes drawn to the shadows playing across Colins features. His lips are pursed as though he's about to shout at the screen, and the skin is pulled tight across his narrow cheekbones, accentuating the angles. Bradley cannot help it when a soft moan slips from his lips. Colin looks at him, amused, "Do you think she'll make it?" He asks, noting the shameless lust in Bradleys eyes. "I'm guessing you want her to make it at least as far as the obligatory 'oh no we can't, but okay we will, but then i'll die anyway' sex scene?!"  
"What? No! You know me mate, Death to them all!!!" He exclaims, covering his faux pas with false cheerfulness, and a glance at the girls bare legs on the screen. "Look at her legs, you just know they're gonna make her run for miles to show them off in some skimpy skirt anyway." As he speaks he shuffles back to rest against the headboard, just out of Colins sight so that he can hide the small glances he cannot help when faced with Colin Morgan all alone.

When it happens again they are in costume. Merlin is slipping away and Arthurs strong fingers are all that will prevent his fall. "And cut!" Shouts the director releasing the pair of them from the awkward pose. "That was really good guys. You conveyed the emotion perfectly. Lets run one more time. Reset."  
As Bradley moves to his starting position he glances over at Colin. Colin, who is still frozen on his knees as though locked into this moment for his character. "Colin?" Bradley reaches his hand out to his friend and quizzically inspects him. "You okay mate?"  
"Oh. Oh yeah. Sorry, just y'know.. in the moment and all. Trying to lock down the emotions for the next take. Make sure we can recreate it right."  
"Oh," says Bradley, lifting an eyebrow at his co-star. "I see." Then he stretches out his fingers to pull Colin to stand gracefully next to him.  
FLASH! Both are startled by the camera as it clicks away just to their left, and as they look over the drift of a conversation reaches their ears.

"He just held his hand! Did you see that?" Squeals a girl in a pink dress, clicking away in their direction.  
"OMG! How cute was that! they are sooooo in love!" Squeaks a second, her camera poised ready.  
"I hope it makes it into the series. Arthur reaching out for Merlin to pull him into his arms...ohhh!!"  
"He didn't actually pull him into his arms...well not yet...but he might....eeee!"  
The two girls continue to snap away, squealing, oblivious to the two leads raising their eyebrows and coming to the same agreement...

"Johnny, Julian? I have an idea..." Calls Bradley.  
"Yes?!" comes the exasperated response, becoming used to Bradley interrupting with random suggestions all the time.  
The next take took a little longer and ended up with Merlin in Arthurs arms, being rocked and admonished in a rough, emotional voice.  
"You could have been killed Merlin...dead."  
"Sorry sire, it wasn't my intention, I just wanted to help..." They locked eyes and Arthur gave Merlin his 'hopeless case' look.  
"CUT! Great suggestion Bradley, give those fangirls something to scream about. Well played!"  
And if the tingles in Bradleys arms weren't just from supporting Colins weight, then surely that didn't really matter, did it?

The next time they hold hands it's by choice. Bradley has been watching Colin from across the set as he struggles with the intricate buttons on the back of Angel's dress, trying to help her prepare for the next scene. He's just made the decision to wander over and offer his assistance, when suddenly Angel takes a step, slips and falls to the floor in an undignified heap. Quickly Bradley rushes over to where Colin is already supporting her.  
"Here mate," He calls. "Take my hand and give her a chair lift."  
Colin glances at Bradleys hands once before slipping gentle fingers between rough fingers and lacing them together. A shiver runs down Bradleys spine and he glances up into bright blue orbs which seem to smile at him. Together they lift her effortlessly into the waiting arms of Brenda, the lovely nurse who cares for the cast and crew.  
"You're such nice boys." she whispers as Angel smiles weakly and says they're all making far too much of a fuss over nothing.  
Bradley still has Colins fingers wrapped around his, and when his friend gently tugs his away and claps him on the back, "Good idea sire!", he can't help but be slightly disappointed. 

It's nearly 10:30pm when Bradley knocks on the hotel room door. Colin's already dressed for bed in faded blue pants and matching t-shirt, yet he only raises his eyebrows and indicates that Bradley should come in.  
"I got it!" Bradley says, sparks of excitement on his tongue, and fire in his shining eyes. "I got it!!" He punches the air and then reaches out mindlessly for Colin, who melts into his embrace and tucks his head under his chin.  
"I told you so!" Colin can't help but profess. "I told you it was yours."  
As they separate, Bradley can't help but reach for Colins hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly.  
"Thank you," he says sincerely. "If you hadn't helped me practice..."  
"You're kidding Bradley. it was all down to you. You can impart so much emotion and so much feeling with just one look...or even a touch," He says, raising their joined hands. Bradley coughs and tries to pull his fingers from Colins grasp.  
"Don't. Please." Colin says softly as he grips on tight. "I like it. It's ours. Our way of...saying....you know. Of sharing our friendship. It's okay."  
"I know." Says Bradley. "Right. Where's that cheap red we bought? It's time to celebrate!"

An hour later they're singing 'You're the Voice' at the top of their voices, and there's a frantic banging from the direction of Angel's room next door. A muffled "I thought I was safe next door to Colin!" echoes through the walls, and the boys laugh heartily, bouncing on Colins bed.  
"Come on....I think we've bothered her enough!" Colin suggests as he pulls Bradley down into a sleeping position.  
"I should maybe..." suggests Bradley, gesturing to the door.  
"No!" Colin is firm as he slides his hand into Bradleys and pulls him to his chest. "It's our celebration. you're staying. Now go to sleep and don't hog the covers."  
Bradley smiles into the darkness as he clicks off the lamp, then tucks his head under Colin's chin and tightens his grip on his hand. "Night Col'." he mumbles.  
"Mmm...Ni..."

Bradley wakes to the sound of a small aeroplane taking off, right next to his woozy, French wined head. "Mmpft..." he moans, taking in the sight of Colin happilly snoring away, mouth upturned, a small smile on his lips. "You cheeky...Irishman!" He spouts, exasperated, and Colin's eyes fly open.  
"15 minutes!! It took you 15 minutes of my 'snoring' to wake up!" He giggles excitedly! Bradley "Mmpfts..." again, and raises his hand to his hair, trying to flatten what he knows will be bed head, but as he lifts his hand he realises its heavier than normal as it is still clearly attached to Colins, fingers linked tightly.  
"Mate, I've been awake nearly an hour, and everytime I tried to move it, you gripped on tighter, I was beginning to think Merlin might have to have an accident where he loses a few fingers for the sake of continuity!" Colin chuckled, not at all worried that his best friend had developed a possible fetish for his hands.  
"Oh God, sorry!" Bradley flustered, releasing his fingers and pulling away. "I guess, I just, was, you know, dreaming or something?!"  
Colin gives him a bemused look, accepting his friends response, then pulls him to his feet and pushes him towards the door. "Get gone, or we'll be starting all kinds of rumours."  
"Thanks Col! For...for everything!" Bradley snatches his hand up and squeezes. "You know..well..yeah.."  
Not at all awkward, Colin smiles, then propells Bradley away, "Get a shower you smell like a cheap drunk!"

 

They have no scenes together that day, Bradley is closeted with Tony, arguing back and forth about going to war, and Colin has 3 scenes with Richard all before lunch. Both are a little worse for wear, and looking tired when they plonk down their trays in the cafeteria across from Angel and Katie.  
"Alright boys?" Asks Katie with a sly smile. "Tired from being up so late?"  
"Exhausted from torturing me with your out of tune X factor audition?" Chips in Angel, her lips curved to show that she isn't really upset.  
" Aaahh, sorry Angel. Really" says Colin with a soft look. "Just, we were celebrating Bradley's great news!" He offers.  
"Oh?" The girls turn to Bradley with interested grins. Bradley turns to Colin and raises his eyebrows the Did you have to? clear in his look. Immediately Colin nestles his hand on top of Bradleys on the bench next to them, squeezing his fingers slightly, and Bradley turning to share his news with the girls, twists his hand face up so that Colin can fit his fingers snugly between his own. If the girls notice that Bradley and Colin are eating their lunch with completley the wrong hands, then it isn't mentioned.

After this it becomes their thing. If the other looks down, is exhausted after a long shoot, or has had an emotional scene then inevitably a hand will be found and grasped, perhaps a whispered word or two, but just the action itself is enough. It is comfort and friendship and their own kind of love. Bradley knows Colins shooting schedule, knows the days that Merlin is required to cry, hysterically, often over his own prone frame, and without a doubt he will be there to pull Colin together afterwards. And if Richard and Tony, or Johnny and Julian notice, then nothing is said. In fact the only thing that is said, is that without a doubt the Arthur-Merlin bond has deepened and it is looking great on camera.

The first time it is taken into the real world is during a particularly difficult interview. It hasn't happened before. Neither has needed it, but this time it's the only thing that gets them through it. All 4 of the main cast have been invited on a French chat show to promote the dubbed version, and none of them is very happy about it.  
"But it'll be so difficult" exclaims Angel, "It will take so long to answer and ask questions, and how will we know if what we say is going to be translated correctly?"  
But the two Julians are adamant. "We film here and we need to give something back. You're going on!"

At first it is okay. They are asked basic questions about their characters and the plotlines, and filming in France. But then a question comes through that they are certain must have been translated incorrectly.  
"How is the romance between Arthur and Merlin going to develop?" The four look confused, and Bradley, all at ease, says "I think you mean the relationship between Arthur and Gwen?" But the interviewer is adamant, and next to him Colin stirs uncomfortably, and behind the sofa on which they are all sitting his hand seeks out comfort and safety. Bradley lets their fingers drift together and they lock into place, unaware of the glass wall behind them, and the click click click of a camera.  
They manage to scramble an answer together about the 'Bromance' between Arthur and Merlin and turn the question to the burgeoning romance between Arthur and Gwen, but all the time Colin never lets go.

Later, when they are safely back at the hotel, Bradley invites Colin into his room for a 'movie', and asks him about what happened.  
"It's just...well it's just, it's all real isn't it? Being interviewed, talking about the story arcs, moving the characters on. I'm just getting a lil nervous." He stutters.  
"Hey." Bradley shushes, "Hey, it's fine, we can't all be whizz kid actors in interviews too!"  
"Oi!" and then a pillow at his head and the fight to end all fights, which Bradley ends up winning, trapping Colin neatly on the bed, pillow raised high above his head! "Say I'm the champion!"  
"I'm the champion!" Giggles Colin!  
"No! Not you! Me!" Bradley says trying out his menacing face to Colin's great delight!!  
"Please don't do that on screen....you look constipated!" he manages to cough out before Bradley renews the pillow fight with vigour!

When they have finished pelting each other, and the floor has little patches of white where the feathers escaped, the boys sink into the soft mattress and automatically slide their hands together.  
"Do you think we should talk about this?" Asks Bradley, raising their joined fingers.  
"Nah," says Colin, bemused, "It's just our thing." And they drift off to sleep.

 

"WAKE UP!" Colin almost shouts in Bradleys ear.  
"Huh?!" He coughs as he comes round to find Colin leaning over him, a concerned look on his face.  
"What?" he asks, genuinly scared. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"  
"No....well yeah....nothing physical...but look." he prattles stuffing a newspaper into his face.  
Bradley pulls the offending object out of Colins hands and then raises himself up against the headboard. "What?"  
"Page 5." says Colin tightly.  
Bradley spreads the newspaper over his knees as Colin paces across the floor beside the bed nervously.  
SECRET GAY LOVE AFFAIR OF MERLIN STARS! Is the headline splattered across the pages in bright red, followed by several pictures of the blurry couch they had been sitting on last night where their hands are clearly entwined at the back. The column explains that they were answering questions on the chat show and that partway through they had grasped hands and not let go.

"Bradley?" questioned Colin from where he was pacing and clearly panicking. "What do we do?"  
"Stop pacing. Sit down. Don't panic." Was the reply as Bradley quickly re-read the article.  
"Oh for God's sake." He shouted. "Can't we have any privacy. It's not as if we were doing anything."  
"It's not how it looks," whispered Colin. "Oh god! My mam! I'll have to phone my mam."  
"Wait a minute. We know nothings going on. We aren't together like that and it wouldn't be a big hoo hah if it'd been Angel and Katie, just all 'Awww aren't they cute, best girl friends'! We need to speak to Ruth about it. Think up a story and put out a press release. I guess we need to see the 3 J's first check what they know."  
Bradley jumped up from the bed and snuck into the bathroom to check on his hair. Bed head! he smoothed it down quickly. When he came out Colin still looked white faced and a little afraid, so he reached for his hand, then thought better of it and pulled it back in mid-air.  
"No!" Said Colin, thrusting his fingers at Bradley and pulling him in for a hug. "We can't let them ruin our...friendship...whatever this is...just we can't let them run our lives, can we?" He asked hopefully, his thumb stroking Bradley's hand where he had clasped them together.  
"No," said Bradley sinking into the hug. "We can't."

 

Less than an hour later the two boys were seated in Julian's office as he read the article carefully.  
"Right," he said, bridging his hands and sinking his head onto them. "We'll just have to deal with this. If you are, together," Both boys shook their heads firmly, looking at each other from the corners of their eyes, we're not! "...I said IF! Well, If you are, or were, or intend to be, then let me say that that is just fine with us, we are not in the business of telling people who they can and cannot love, however as you are aware this is a family show, and you are our stars. We want to make sure that we project a certain image to the public, one which I think at the moment does not include any love affairs with stars, we need you to all appear available at present, make sure the viewers know that you're available should they be interested..." Bradley shot a confused glance at Colin who responded with an equally 'he's barmy' face.  
"Right," Julian continued, "Care to explain the picture so I can craft a response for the press?"  
"We were just..."  
"I was just..."  
"...afraid..."  
"...nervous..."  
"...overwhelmed..."  
"...Katie...."  
"Angel..."  
"...Bet...It was a bet!" Bradley exclaimed finally, speaking over Colin firmly and looking Julian in the eyes. "One that we lost too." He continued. "They, Katie and Angel, said that we wouldn't dare hold hands on national television, so of course we decided we had to take it." He looked over a Colin a little nervously. Colin looked exasperated and shook his head, no.  
"Okay, not Colin, just me, I accepted the bet, and I was certain we wouldn't be seen, but we had to make sure the girls knew we'd done it, so we kinda kept our hands together until they noticed!" Bradley finished a little triumphantly. A little too triumphantly thought Colin, sneaking a glance.  
"A bet?" Said Julian, a little unsure. "Right. Well we'll have to enhance your reputation as a bit of a joker Bradley, and perhaps make Katie out to be a little bit like Morgana, a schemer...but I imagine we can trot something out for the papers. Right then, in future, your private lives are your own, for you and not the press, and all 'bets' need to stay out of the public eye. Okay boys?"  
"Yes!" They chorused dutifully before racing out of the office.

"Yipee! I'm so good!" Shouted Bradley as they skidded down the corridor, then suddenly reaching back for Colins hand.  
"Really? A bet? Are you kidding? It was soooooo unbelievable!" drawled Colin, rubbing his fingers against Bradleys before dropping them. "Now, we gotta find Angel and Katie and tell them the story before one of the J's beats us to it!"  
"Right!" Shouted Bradley racing away from him down the corridor. "You can find Katie!!"  
"No fair!" Shouted Colin to his back! "She'll really make me do a dare if she agrees to cover for us!" But it was no use, Bradley skidded off around the corner and Colin watched with a fond look on his face, then slipped his hand, the one Bradley had grabbed, against his cheek and sighed...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Katie do in revenge?

Colin raced down the corridor, heading straight to Katie's dressing room. He was hoping she would be out of make-up and running lines with Angel by now.

He wasn't worried about what Julian had said but he didn't want to make Katie mad by not keeping her in the loop. After all, she had become a good friend and he would have to work with her for the foreseeable future. 

Quickly, he banged on her door and anxiously waited for her to reply.

"Come in!" Came her lilting, Irish accent through the thick wood. 

He pushed inside and was immediately assaulted by Angel.

"Oh God Colin, are you and Bradley okay?! We've been so worried about you both! What was all that in the newspaper?! Finally, she paused and Colin jumped in.

"It's nothing Angel! Honest it isn't. We were just... Oh I don't even know how to explain. But we need your help - both of you! We need you to say it was your idea! Please! A prank! Just goofing around. Can you help us? Julian really wasn't happy and well...we've already kind of implicated you!! Well, Katie at least. " He finished in a rush.

Katie cocked an eyebrow and quirked her lips. "A prank?! I see. I suppose I'd be willing to help you if you tell us the truth?" 

This was exactly what Colin had been afraid of. He couldn't tell them something he didn't really get himself. He stared at her, unsure of what to say or even where to start. 

"I..." He began. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Bradley stalked in. 

"Girls," he yelled as he crashed in. " I need you... Oh, Colin! There you are! "

"Bradley." Colin warned, looking at the girls. But he didn't take the hint, instead he turned fully towards them and pronounced "Colin and I have been violated! Well our privacy has. And you need to take the blame!"

"Yes, Bradley," Katie said in a dangerous voice, "we were just getting the story from Colin. Would you care to explain what's going on?"

Bradley looked back at Colin a look of fear on his face, then turned confidently and said " Ah yes...well you see..."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Bradley explain...

"Well..." Colin began, spluttering slightly.

"It was just a prank!" Bradley continued, gazing at the girls. "We were trying to one up each other, you know how we get!"

As he spoke, Bradley pulled Colin into a one armed hug, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Oi!" He protested, struggling out of Bradley's hold. "Just a prank that went a bit wrong...so we need you to say you dared us so that Julian won't have our heads! There's still a fake axe on set from the last execution and I don't want to be on the end of it!"

Angel gazed up at him, her eyes boring deep into his. "Are you sure that's all it was Colin?" she asked, "Because.."

As she began to speak, Katie whipped a hand over her mouth and stifled her words. Angel made an alarmed bird-like screech and Bradley glared accusingly at Katie.

"Because what? What were you going to say Angel?" he pressed.

"Nothing, she was going to say nothing," Katie replied glaring at her friend. "Now, if I'm to take the blame, what will I be getting in return? That last little trip to Paris was a _long_ time ago, and this girl needs new stilettos! Expensive stiletto's! Also, as you've implicated Angel too, I'm certain she can think of a few pretty things she might enjoy?"

Colin looked at Bradley and groaned deeply. "Great! There goes the new drum I was hoping to buy. Thanks Brad!"

"Hey, this wasn't just my fault," Bradley grunted, staring into Colin's unimpressed face. "I wanted to go get the new Arsenal away kit."

"Well, now you're spending your bonuses on us! And the first order of business is a nice hotel in Paris, none of that Best Western crap! I'm thinking Champs Elysee and boutiques!" Katie giggled as she turned to Angel, "Also, there will be no skimping on dinner either - I want lobster and filet steak!"

"Right...well, we'll leave you to your boring planning then and go see if we can rustle up a date for a weekend away when we're not needed on set. Hopefully, Johnny will just laugh at us! You know the French block is too busy!" Bradley replied, a glint in his eye.

"Sort it James, we all go - or I won't be your beard!" replied Katie with a maniacal laugh!

"Beard!" spluttered Colin, "No one is anyone's beard here!!" He yelled turning to angrily march out of the door.

Angel quickly chased after him down the corridor yelling "Colin, don't be like that, she doesn't mean it!"

 

"I do mean it," Katie said, turning to Bradley and eyeing him coldly. "What on Earth are you two playing at?"

"Katie!" Bradley replied, "What do you want me to say? There's really nothing going on, he's just a mate and you know it."

"Yes, but is that what you want Bradley? Because we all know that you have difficulty sharing your real feelings, keeping them bottled up. That certainly isn't good for anybody and I don't want to see you, or him, suffering. You better sort it out."

"Okay, okay... I'm his friend and it took long enough to get there. I'm not saying I want anything else, but I won't be mucking up this friendship, he's pretty much the best person I know."

Bradley moved towards the door, reaching his hand to trail over the picture Katie had stuck there of the four of them grinning at the camera on their first ever day on set. It seemed so long ago now, and he could remember a time when things hadn't been so easy going. He didn't want things to go back to awkward conversations before scenes and retake after retake.

"I'll sort it! Okay?"

"And our trip to Paris!" Katie reminded him, reaching over to ruffle his hair, "You know you can swing it Bradders! Go flash those baby blues and get me my new Laboutins!"

With that she pushed him out of the door and left him standing in the corridor, musing over what to do about Colin.


End file.
